Ses héros
by Bliblou
Summary: HP/EC - SS/JB Alors qu'Harry tente de sauver Severus et Draco, pauvres êtres torturés, il découvre une adresse dans les précieux carnets de Severus - Carlisle Cullen, Forks, WA.
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

**NDA:** _Je sais. Je sais. Il y a '**l'Ombre de l'autre**', il y a **Anima Veela,** et encore **Un secret**. Je sais. Mais voilà, je suis tombé amoureuse des Crossovers Harry Potter/TWILIGHT parce qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à lire sur Harry Potter et franchement j'adore. Il y en a bien trop peu en anglais, aucun en français, alors j'ai décidé de me lancer. Juste pour info, ce sera un HP/EC, et un SS/JB. Je déteste Bella, donc je ne l'aimerais pas beaucoup dans cette fic, et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Draco. Mais j'hésites avec Seth, parce que Seth est trop adorable. Mais je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça fait beaucoup de gay dans tout ça, mais c'est une fiction, alors je peux faire un peu ce que je veux. Et il y a toujours Emmett et Rosalie, et Jasper et Alice. Carlisle et Esmée. Alors, je peux bien rendre tous les sorciers du monde gay tandis que les vampires restent hétéros. ^__^_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_

* * *

**SES ****HEROS**

_Chapitre 1/_

L'arrivée à l'aéroport de Port Angeles avait été comme renaître, ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry avait l'impression que cette atmosphère grise et encastrée au milieu d'arbres sombres et gigantesques donnait exactement le même sentiment d'oppression qu'un bébé devait ressentir lorsque trop à l'étroit dans le ventre de sa mère, il savait que c'était le moment de sortir.

Sauf qu'ici, dans cette ville perdue au fin fond de l'Amérique, sur l'eau et sous le ciel gris et terne, il n'était pas temps de sortir, de s'enfuir, mais de rester là et de se cacher.

Se cacher des autres, de ceux qui voulaient mettre ses héros en prison.

« Draco, ne tires pas mes cheveux, mon cœur. » Murmura le jeune garçon brun, maigre et frêle, alors qu'il tenait d'un bras un petit garçon blond d'un peu moins de deux ans, sûrement. L'enfant avait des cheveux fins et blonds, presque blancs, qui virevoltaient autour de son visage comme une auréole autour d'un petit ange.

L'ange cependant, avait l'une de ses petites mains accrochée aux mèches brunes d'Harry et tirait doucement dessus, arrachant des grimaces à Harry. « Draco chéri, allez, s'il te plaît. »

« Harry, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » Murmura une voix basse à sa droite. Le garçon baissa la tête et tomba dans les obsidiennes d'un petit Severus de quatre ans à peine. Harry lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil devant lui. « Tu vois les maisons, là-bas ? Et bien quand on sera arrivé là-bas, on demandera à quelqu'un de nous conduire chez Monsieur et Madame Cullen.»

« Monsieur et Madame Cullen ce sont les gens qu'on va voir ? » Demanda encore l'enfant, - « aïe Draco, arrêtes. » gémit Harry en lâchant la main de Severus pour attraper celle aventureuse de Draco. Le bébé fit la moue et fronça le nez, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer mais finalement il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Oui, Severus, les Cullen sont les gens que l'on va voir. Tu sais, je t'ai dis que ton ancien toi avait leur adresse dans un de ses cahiers. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir, comme s'il pensait pouvoir se souvenir de ces Cullen que son lui adulte pouvait connaître. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Harry sourit tristement et hocha la tête. Oh, il était terriblement soulagé que Severus ne se souvienne pas, parce que si Severus se souvenait alors il aurait un regard vide et fixe et mort, le corps moue, et des gémissements de terreur, de peine et de souffrance s'échappant de ses lèvres. Parce qu'il y avait eu trop de tortures, parce qu'il y avait eu trop de risque à sauver Harry, parce qu'il s'était fait prendre.

Et ensuite, quand tout avait été fini, il n'était plus rien et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'un ministère corrompu, parce que tous les ministères d'après guerre le sont, et des Aurors qui voulait le mettre en prison parce qu'il était là-bas dans la demeure du Maître et qu'il avait la marque.

Comme Draco, tout maigre et cassé et brisé.

Ils voulaient les mettre en prison, alors Harry était entré dans une rage folle et avait tout cassé, les avait enlevé et les avait ensorcelé, pour qu'ils oublient, pour qu'ils aient une chance de revivre, de renaître loin de ceux qui les avait détruit, Severus loin de sa famille sordide et de ses amis malsains et Draco, de son père fou à lié, pédophile et violent, et de Voldemort et des autres.

_Natus etiam herois,_

_Invenire fortunis,  
_

_Obliviscor antiquum vita. _

_Natus Etiam anima. _

_Natus Etiam herois. _

_Vita. Vita. Vita._

C'était le sort qu'il avait utilisé, pour les faire renaître, pour qu'il soit tout petit, pour qu'il revienne à l'époque où tout avait basculé.

Severus à quatre ans, la première fois sans doute que son père lui avait asséné ivre, un premier coup.

Et Draco. La première fois où Lucius avait cédé à ses pulsions.

Harry frissonna et ressera ses bras autour du petit corps. Il ne laisserait plus jamais quiconque faire du mal à ses petits héros.

Jamais.

Ils atteignirent finalement les premières maisons de Forks, et une vague de fatigue traversa Harry violemment, le forçant à s'arrêter un instant. Et Merlin, il était épuisé, parce que cela faisait quatres heures qu'il marchait, portant les deux garçons souvent, l'un ou l'autre marchant à ses côtés parfois, parce qu'il n'avait plus de sous pour payer le taxi entre Port Angeles et Forks et que personne n'avait accepté de prendre un gosse avec deux jeunes enfants. Parce que cela devait être trop étrange et inquiétant pour des Américains.

Le centre ville était presque vide et aussi gris que le reste de cette planète – parce que selon Harry c'était comme une autre planète. Oh bien sûr l'Angleterre était grise mais ici, ces arbres tout autour étaient effrayants. Etaient oppressant, vraiment.

« Bonjour ? » Harry tourna la tête et observa un homme de la police venir vers lui en traversant la route. Il resserra sa prise sur Draco et sa main sur celle de Severus, l'attirant contre lui, effrayé que l'homme ne lui enlève ses enfants.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Draco qui s'était endormi bailla et ouvrit ses yeux. « Je peux t'aider ? Des gens disent t'avoir vu marcher sur la route, j'allais partir venir voir. » Expliqua l'homme en jetant des coups d'œil sur Severus, puis Draco, puis lui. Le garçon ferma un instant les yeux, sa tête tournant légèrement parce qu'il était vraiment trop fatigué, puis les rouvrit et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je cherche Carlisle Cullen, je suis là pour le voir. »

L'homme eut l'air un instant surpris puis hocha la tête et les dirigea gentiment vers sa voiture. « Je vais vous y conduire. Comme se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas venu vous chercher ? » Demanda l'homme. Harry mordit ses lèvres et secoua la tête. Pourquoi devait-il tomber sur un flic ? « Je n'ai pas son téléphone, et il ne marche pas ici, de toute façon. C'est un cousin éloigné de ma famille, je…je dois vraiment le voir, monsieur, s'il vous plaît. » Pria Harry avant de déglutir, la crainte de se voir refuser sa demande, de se voir emmener au poste et interroger et Severus et Draco partirent loin de lui le paralysant presque.

Mais le policier semblait gentil, et il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et sourire. « Bien sûr, je vais vous y conduire tout de suite, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Carlisle soit chez lui, il travaille à l'hôpital et y passe souvent toute la journée. Mais tu dois connaître sa femme, Esmée ? »

Les larmes montèrent presque instantanément aux yeux d'Harry mais il se força à hocher la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. » Non, il ne la connaissait pas. Et il n'était absolument pas certain que cette Esmée connaisse Severus.

Ils se mirent finalement en route et traversèrent ce qui semble à Harry être des kilomètres encore, de forêt – et c'était toujours cette forêt terrifiante – « Au fait, ce sont tes frères ? » Harry jeta un regard sur la banquette arrière, là où Draco et Severus dormaient, puis secoua la tête.

« Je sais que vous allez sûrement trouver cela étrange mais non, ce ne sont pas mes frères, mais mes enfants. » Murmura-t-il.

Le policier manqua piler sur la route et tourna un instant un regard ahuri sur Harry. « Ce n'est pas possible, quel âge as-tu ? »

Harry frissonna, priant pour que ses mots n'aient pas convaincu l'homme qu'il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche. « J'ai 20 ans. Je…Severus était une erreur. » Souffla Harry, comme s'il en était honteux. « Draco, le plus petit est le fils de ma petite amie, la grossesse n'était pas prévu mais on en était heureux. » Continua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, pour faire avaler le morceau à l'homme. « Mais sa maman est morte en couche et ses parents m'ont tournés le dos. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à leur laisser le bébé. Je sais que Carlisle m'accueillera. Je suis toujours le bienvenu chez lui » Expliqua-t-il. Et c'était des mensonges qui ne tenaient pas la route. Pas du tout. Peut-être bien en effet que les enfants étaient à lui, mais il n'avait pas d'argent, et ce n'était pas normal que les parents de la jeune fille morte aient abandonné le droit de garde pour un gosse sans argent et puis, il était à pieds, et Carlisle ne le connaissait pas et de toute façon ce n'était pas lui qui allait ouvrir la porte mais Esmée, sa femme, qui ne connaissait sûrement pas Severus ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

La gorge déjà sèche et rauque de fatigue d'Harry se bloqua et il serra les points pour retenir ses larmes.

Allez courage. Pour ses petits héros.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un sentier bien entretenu et le policier les conduisit jusqu'au bout, une immense maison entourée d'un grand jardin puis d'arbres leur faisant subitement face. Harry écarquilla les yeux et sortit de sa poche le papier qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de Severus quelques jours plus tôt.

_Carlisle Cullen, Forks, WA. _

C'était tout. Et ça ne faisait vraiment pas grand-chose.

Mon dieu, il fallait que ce soit quelque chose. Parce que c'était précieux, vraiment, Harry en était sûr. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment la moindre idée de ce que cet homme ou ce papier valait.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser là ? Je vais me… » Commença Harry alors que la voiture s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres d'un immense garage qu'une immense maison aux larges fenêtres surplombait. Mais une personne passa la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le palier. Une femme, superbe, fine, et curieuse de voir qui était là.

Le policier sortit rapidement de la voiture et Harry le suivit en vitesse, trop inquiet de ce que pourrait dire l'homme. Il observa Esmée - c'était sans doute elle, n'est-ce pas? - descendre les quelques marches de la vaste terrasse et les rejoindre, le policier s'avançant jusqu'à elle en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour Esmée. » Dit-il, et Harry ouvrit la porte de derrière pour réveiller Severus qu'il prit rapidement dans ses bras. « J'ai trouvé ce jeune garçon sur la route, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des cousin anglais. » La femme leva les yeux vers lui et Harry l'observa d'un peu plus prêt encore.

Et écarquilla brusquement ces yeux embués de fatigue.

Vampire.

Oh peu importe, parce que ce devait être quelqu'un de confiance, parce que c'était quelqu'un à son Severus et il faisait confiance à Severus. Parce qu'il n'avait que ça.

« S'il vous plaît. Je m'appelle Harry.» Souffla-t-il tout en fixant Esmée. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux puis reporta rapidement son regard sur l'homme.

« Bien sûr, Harry, quel plaisir de te voir. » S'exclama-t-elle, s'approchant rapidement et le prenant dans ses bras. C'était doux et froid, mais de plus prêt Harry pu voir ses yeux, et ils étaient bien trop ambrés pour être ceux d'un prédateur.

« Merci. » Murmura Harry contre son cou, Severus toujours contre lui. « S'il vous plaît, vous devez faire partir cet homme. S'il vous plaît. » Continua-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle s'écarta et hocha la tête en souriant.

« Et bien Charlie, merci beaucoup de l'avoir amené jusqu'ici, c'est une surprise. » Elle tourna son regard une nouvelle fois sur Harry. « Pourquoi ne nous-as-tu pas prévenu que tu venais, Harry ? »

Il se força à sourire, malgré sa fatigue, son envie de simplement se laisser tomber là et dormir, éternellement.

« Je voulais vous faire une surprise, mais je me suis retrouvé sans argent au milieu du chemin, et mon téléphone ne passe pas en Amérique. Et sûrement pas au milieu de la forêt.» Répondit-il rapidement. Il jeta encore un regard désespéré à Esmée.

« Et bien quelle aventure. Je pense qu'on va aller coucher tout ce petit monde alors. Merci encore Charlie. »

Le policier, Charlie, acquiesça finalement et revint jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez prendre Severus, Esmée, s'il vous plaît. » Elle acquiesca doucement et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, mais Harry remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne réagissait pas au nom de l'enfant.

Il se pencha de nouveau à l'intérieur de la voiture et attrapa Draco.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans vous. »

Charlie sourit et haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « C'est mon travail, petit. Bon séjour parmi nous. » Dit-il en entrant dans sa voiture.

Il fit encore quelques signes de la main puis quelques instants plus tard, disparu dans l'allée.

Et Harry put enfin se mettre à sangloter.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

**NDA:** _Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis assez pressé donc je n'y réponds pas, mais elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Je pense que je vais rester sur le Seth/Draco. Mais au début ce ne sera de toute manière qu'une relation de Loup à âme sœur bébé. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Biz  
_

_

* * *

_

**SES HEROS**

_Chapitre 2/_

Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que la femme vampire avait posé Severus à terre et qu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, ni quand il tomba endormi là, qu'elle confia Draco à Severus et qu'elle le porta.

Il ne sut pas qu'elle avait fait passé les petits par l'arrière de la maison pour qu'ils n'aient pas à monter les escaliers tout seul, ni qu'à peine déposé sur un canapé blanc aux assises larges il s'était mis à pleurer dans son sommeil, réclamant les deux enfants.

Il sentit quelque part, par contre, que Severus et Draco étaient déposés contre lui alors qu'une voix extraordinairement douce leur soufflait de se reposer, qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Peut-être l'était-il, cela n'empêcha pas Harry de faire pour trois des cauchemars de la guerre.

C'est le bruit de voiture, plusieurs, qui prirent le sentier menant à la maison en même temps, qui le réveilla. Il sursauta violemment, ses bras se resserant instinctivement sur ses deux enfants et se redressa, jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Comme si c'était trop tard maintenant. Et qu'ils étaient déjà là pour le prendre – les prendre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir avant que plusieurs personnes n'entrent dans le salon, l'air inquiet et surpris.

« Esmée ? » Souffla une jeune femme brune toute petite, à l'allure de fée. La femme vampire arriva rapidement derrière eux et les fit asseoir, chacun d'entre eux fixant Harry et les enfants avec stupéfaction.

Ils étaient tous vampire, sauf une.

« Est-ce que Carlisle est là ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en levant les yeux sur Esmée. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit doucement en s'asseyant à sa droite. « Non, il opérait aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu le joindre. » Le petit brun frissonna et ferma les yeux de fatigue. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Il avait juste l'impression qu'il venait de fermer les yeux.

« Je dois vraiment le voir. » Dit-il encore. Et il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air capricieux devant tous ces gens mais il devait savoir, vraiment, si Carlisle était quelque chose pour Severus et s'il les laisserait rester ici.

« Alice, est-ce que tu… » Lui parvint soudain une voix et il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage contrarié et curieux d'un garçon aux cheveux d'un teint bronze.

La fille fée qui était entrée en première dans la pièce secoua la tête, inquiète elle aussi. « Rien. Du tout. Plus rien. »

Les autres tournèrent vivement leur regard vers elle, éberlué. « Tu ne vois rien, Alice ? » Demanda Esmée, la voix altérée par l'inquiétude.

Et s'il parlait de voir les hommes qui devaient venir les chercher ? Et si elle parlait d'il ne savait quelle horrible chose que ces vampires pourraient leur faire ? Et si Carlisle n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de confiance, de certain ?

Les larmes lui montant une nouvelle fois aux yeux, Harry déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Severus puis Draco et inspira profondément.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Est-ce que vous les avez appelé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Appelé qui Harry ? Je n'ai appelé personne d'autre que l'hôpital, je te le promets. » Lui répondit Esmée d'une voix réconfortante en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Harry retint avec force le violent besoin de s'éloigner de ce toucher mais chacun pu voir la crainte se former dans ses yeux et la sentir dans l'air.

« D'accord. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire qui tu es, maintenant ? »

Non, il n'allait pas dire à quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle qui il était, même si ces vampires avaient l'air jeune et gentil.

« Je veux parler à Carlisle. »

« Mais… » « Esmée, c'est bon. Laisse-le. » Interrompit un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au visage un peu crispé. La femme sembla se plier immédiatement à son ordre et se tut.

« Carlisle arrive. » dirent soudainement plusieurs d'entre eux en même temps. Et Harry ressentit un soulagement tel qu'il n'en avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Même si ce soulagement était accompagné de l'horrible crainte de se voir rejeter, ou pire, dénoncé.

« Harry, j'ai faim. » , « Draco faim. » S'exclamèrent soudainement deux voix contre lui. Il baissa les yeux pour voir les deux enfants le regarder avec des grands yeux affamés. « Vous êtes réveillés depuis longtemps ? »

Severus bailla, sa petite main venant se poser d'instinct sur sa bouche et il cligna des yeux. « Maintenant. Mais j'ai faim. »

Et sans doute avait-il réellement vraiment faim parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis quelque chose comme sept heures, à part deux biscuits qu'Harry avait soigneusement collecté pour eux.

« Je vais leur faire à manger tout de suite. » Lui offrit immédiatement Esmée en souriant aux deux garçons. Harry secoua la tête et allait pour répondre que ce n'était pas la peine quand un courant d'air indiqua que la porte d'entrée venait d'être ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce.

« Et bien, et bien, c'est l'anniversaire de qui ? » S'exclama l'homme, grand, blond, fin – exactement bien trop comme Lucius. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry gémit de terreur et se leva, Severus et Draco dans ses bras, enserrés fort.

L'homme – le vampire – qui ressemblait tant à Lucius mais qui n'était pas lui porta son regard sur lui et haussa un sourcil avant de sourire gentiment.

« Bonjour. »

« Je…C'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je vais partir. » Répondit Harry rapidement, avant de s'éloigner du canapé pour passer par la porte fenêtre entrouverte.

« Non Harry, attends. » Le rappela Esmée d'une voix douce. Et Harry était vraiment tiraillé entre la douceur de cette femme et la froideur dans les traits de Carlisle.

« Il est arrivé tout à l'heure avec le père de Bella. Il dit être un de tes cousins. » Carlisle fronça les sourcils mais sa voix était toujours gentille, et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai certainement plus de cousins depuis longtemps. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Oh vraiment, c'était un tel dilemme. Si il lui disait son nom ou celui de Severus et qu'en réalité cet homme ne souhaitait que le tuer, alors – alors sa promesse de ne plus jamais laisser ses héros souffrirent serait casser. En si peu de temps, c'était pathétique. Et triste. Et douloureux.

« Eh là, ne pleures pas comme ça, tu t'appelles Harry c'est ça ? » Murmura gentiment l'homme en venant à sa hauteur. Et Harry n'eut pas le temps de bouger parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir, et une main vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal Harry. Peux-tu me dire d'où tu viens ? Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai oublié, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi. »

« Je…Je peux vous faire confiance ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, ses yeux dérivant sur tous les autres vampires interloqués derrière Carlisle.

« Bien sûr Harry. » L'homme fit un pas en arrière et s'assit sur le bras du large canapé, pour être à sa hauteur sans doute, et ne pas l'effrayer.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un Malfoy ? » Demanda le petit brun d'une voix rauque et embrouillée

Carlisle eut l'air étonné et jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme avant de secouer la tête.

« Non Harry, je ne suis un Malfoy. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. »

« Je sais ça. » Répondit Harry en secouant la tête avant de poser son regard sur Severus. Il le posa par terre mais lui prit rapidement la main et l'attira contre sa hanche, Draco toujours dans ses bras, les yeux inquiets et grands ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Harry ? » Dit encore l'homme, d'une voix telle qu'on aurait cru qu'il tentait de dompter un petit animal effrayé. Et c'était ce qu'était Harry. Un animal effrayé protégeant sa portée menacée de mort.

« Est-ce que… » Il baissa encore ses yeux sur Severus, puis les ferma et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « Est-ce que vous connaissez Severus Snape ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Et sûrement le vampire le connaissait-il parce qu'il se figea brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Severus ? Je…Comment toi tu connais… » Puis il y eu comme une sorte de révélation, quelque chose, qui traversa son visage et le figea encore. « Harry Potter ? Tu es Harry Potter ? » S'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour paniquer.

« Oh Seigneur. » Dit-il en reculant, rapidement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Carlisle. Il entendit vaguement une voix alarmé alerté Carlisle qu'il paniquait - « S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi partir, je suis désolé. »

Mais Carlisle ne le laissa pas partir et fut auprès de lui en un instant. « Je vous en prie, ne leur faites pas de mal. » Continua à le prier Harry en tremblant. Et il savait qu'il allait sans doute dans un instant hyperventiler, ou s'évanouir, et c'était encore pire parce qu'alors il laisserait Severus et Draco tout seul et sans défense.

« Je vous en prie, ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. » Pleura-t-il, essayant de s'échapper de la prise que le vampire avait sur son épaule. Et puis il sentit qu'on lui retirait doucement Draco des bras et il cria de désespoir et se débattit.

Et tomba.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

**NDA:** ___Merci à tous énormément pour vos reviews. _

___

* * *

_

_**SES HEROS**_

___Chapitre 3_  


Carlisle tenait le corps inerte du garçon dans ses bras, et tout ce qu'Edward avait envie de faire, alors, était de le lui prendre et de le serrer contre lui, des sentiments incontrôlables d'inquiétude, de colère et de jalousie le traversant de part en part. Il sentit le regard de Jasper, déjà troublé par la panique récente du garçon, se tourner vers lui et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour s'empêcher de tourner ses yeux vers lui.

« Harry ? qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry ? » Gémit le petit garçon brun en tentant d'attraper l'une des mains de son père. Esmée l'attrapa doucement, calant l'enfant blond pleurant sur sa hanche et le tourna vers lui.

« Harry va bien, il est juste très fatigué et un peu effrayé. Carlisle est docteur et va s'occuper de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger en attendant qu'il se réveille ? » Lui dit-elle en caressant calmement ses cheveux.

L'enfant avait l'air effrayé et inquiet, et fatigué surtout, mais il finit par acquiescer et accepta de passer sa main étroite dans celle d'Esmée.

Edward se leva, et Bella l'imita aussitôt. « Attends, Bella, restes ici un instant, je reviens. » Souffla-t-il. Il jeta un regard à Jasper et celui-ci se leva également.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » Demanda encore l'adolescente humaine, un peu déconcerté par tous les évènements.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, moi je reste avec toi. » Lui répondit la voix surnaturelle d'Alice alors qu'elle attrapait sa main. Edward et Jasper hochèrent la tête imperceptiblement, remerciant leur soeur et épouse, et quittèrent la pièce, prenant la suite de Carlisle à l'étage.

« Cela y ressemble. Mais je pensais que c'était Bella » Fit Jasper, répondant à la question muette d'Edward. Ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Carlisle avait amené le garçon et entrèrent.

Carlisle leva la tête et haussa un sourcil. « Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise ample d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine nue et écouta un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est mon âme-sœur. » Répondit dans un murmure si bas qu'un être humain n'aurait pu entendre qu'un soupir, Edward.

Le docteur perdit en un instant toute concentration et releva de nouveau la tête vers les garçons.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais…Bella. »

« Belle est la chanteuse d'Edward. Il n'est pas sensé tomber amoureux d'elle mais vouloir la manger. Ce garçon – tes sentiments pour lui sont étouffants, Edward. » Expliqua Jasper en avançant un peu dans la pièce pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir le visage du petit brun fiévreux.

Edward fit de même, l'esprit totalement focalisé sur la forme inconsciente.

« Quels genres de sentiments, Edward ? » Demanda Carlisle en remontant la couverture sur le corps d'Harry. Mais Edward ne put répondre tant il était absorbé par la vue de cet être, et par l'inquiétude qui semblait faire pulser son cœur mort.

« De l'inquiétude, un besoin de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras. Pas de faim. Son sang ne l'attire pas. » Jasper passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste de réflexe pris à force de côtoyer des humains.

« Mais je ne ressens pas non plus une quelconque soif en étant près de lui. Ni avec les enfants, d'ailleurs. Pas comme avec Bella. Est-ce que leur sang t'attire ? » Interrogea-t-il Carlisle. L'homme secoua la tête. « Il y a quelque chose dans leur sang qui est en quelque sorte un répulsif naturel pour les vampires, seulement ce n'est qu'une façade. Lorsqu'un vampire goûte le sang d'un enfant comme celui-là, c'est une drogue, bien plus violente encore que le sang d'un humain. » Expliqua Carlisle en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire par plus violent que le sang d'un humain ? Il n'est pas humain ? Je ne ressens rien qui… »

Son père leva cependant la main pour l'interrompre. «Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en parler plus tard, quand je saurais exactement ce qui se passe.»

Jasper acquiesça puis déglutit, lançant un regard inquiet à Edward. « Il veut s'allonger contre lui. » Dit-il à son père. Et c'était comme si Edward n'entendait même plus son frère et son père parler tant il était prit par la contemplation d'Harry et par les émotions qui le submergeaient.

« Edward. » L'appela Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule et en serrant légèrement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains cuivre cligna des yeux et les tourna sur son père.

« Carlisle ? »

« Edward, tu n'as rien entendu de ce que nous avons dit ? » Demanda le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper qui hocha la tête.

« Je – non, je ne crois pas. Je…Tu crois que je peux le toucher ? » Le pria presque Edward en tentant de faire un pas vers le sofa transformé en lit.

Carlisle secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur son épaule. « C'est un humain fragile, Edward, il ne te connait pas, il est effrayé par nous, et il est malade. Tu dois être patient. De plus, Bella est ici, en bas. Tu ne peux pas faire quoique ce soit sans lui parler, elle le mérite. »

Edward eut l'air de vouloir pleurer à la perspective de quitter la pièce et de redescendre, pour faire face à une autre personne. A Bella, qui l'avait touché et qui l'aimait. Il eut comme un mouvement de recul et frissonna. Bella l'avait touché et il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait souillé maintenant, ou plutôt qu'elle avait souillé ce petit être là, qui ne méritait pas de passer après quelqu'un d'autre.

« Edward, tu ne savais pas. » Lui murmura Jasper en s'approchant de lui. « Il a l'impression de l'avoir trompé. »

« Seigneur. » Jura Carlisle ses yeux d'or agités d'inquiétude. « Edward, tu n'as trahi personne. Tu ne connaissais pas cet enfant. Tu n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il allait arriver ici un jour. Tu dois parler à Bella, elle est intelligente, elle comprendra. »

Carlisle savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien, tout comme Jasper, et que Bella allait être sûrement anéantie par la nouvelle parce qu'elle était persuadé qu'Edward était à elle et qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Mais voilà, ils étaient vampires, et les vampires font passés leur âme-sœur avant tout. Et mangent, d'ordinaire, leur chanteuse.

« Descends. Je vais rester avec lui, m'assurer qu'il va bien. Puis on parlera ensemble, tranquillement. »

Jasper se concentra pour lancer une vague de calme à Edward et celui-ci grogna, lui envoyant un regard d'avertissement. « Ne fais pas ça. » Dit-il.

Le blond acquiesça mais l'attira tout de même derrière lui pour quitter la pièce et Edward accepta finalement avec réticence de le suivre.

Ils parvinrent au salon dans un silence pesant, prolongé par un même calme dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce, Rosalie, qui donnait avec attention la becquée au petit enfant blond, Emmett qui découpait avec précaution des pommes de terre dans l'assiette de l'autre enfant brun qu'il avait sur les genoux, et Esmée et Alice avaient déjà leur regard fixé sur eux, discrètement effaré.

« Edward, tout va bien ? » Demanda Bella en se précipitant presque sur son petit ami.

Jasper anticipa le mouvement de recul d'Edward et intercepta la jeune humaine, s'empêchant de respirer alors qu'elle tombait presque dans ses bras.

« Hey, Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-elle, contrariée, en lançant un regard furieux au blond.

« Alice. » Pria le vampire sa petite amie qui vint rapidement à son aide. Elle saisit encore la main de Bella dans la sienne comme si elle aussi avait le don de calmer les gens par ce geste, et l'attira contre elle.

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses t'approcher d'Edward pour le moment. » La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et tenta de capter le regard du jeune homme, mais celui-ci semblait seulement attiré par l'étage, les yeux tournés sur l'escalier et les oreilles presque visiblement à l'affût du moindre petit bruit.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce garçon ? » Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

« C'est mon âme-sœur. » Répondit simplement Edward en tournant à peine son regard sur elle. Elle écarquilla violemment les yeux et sembla cesser de respirer.

« Quoi ?! Mais… » Elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine, vers Esmée, et Rosalie, et Emmett, comme si l'un deux ou même l'un des enfants occupés à manger allait relever la tête pour lui sourire et lui avouer que c'était une bonne blague, mais elle ne trouva rien que de la tristesse sur le visage d'Esmée, de la compassion sur celui d'Emmett et la distante froideur naturelle de Rosalie.

« Mais c'est moi ton âme-sœur, Edward. » Souffla-t-elle, ou le pria-t-elle plutôt en tentant un pas vers lui.

« Non. » Gronda Edward. Et encore il ressentait ce dégoût de lui-même pour avoir touché et aimé quelqu'un d'autre que sa moitié.

« Bella, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on te raccompagne chez toi. » Murmura Jasper en s'approchant d'Alice et d'elle. « Je vais te raccompagner, Bella. » Dit la jeune fille avec douceur et tristesse. « Non ! Non ! Edward ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Edward ! » S'exclama t-elle en se débattant contre la poigne d'Alice.

Mais Alice était un vampire et Bella une humaine très faible. Elle s'écroula contre sa meilleure amie, les yeux grands ouverts, dévastée par le manque d'intérêt, ou même la haine peut-être, dans le regard qu'Edward tourna sur elle, se détournant un instant seulement de sa contemplation inquiète de l'escalier.

« Allez viens Bella, je suis désolé. » Lui souffla Alice en l'entrainant, la gardant contre elle. Esmée vint à leur encontre pour leur ouvrir la porte de l'entrée et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. « Je suis désolé ma chérie, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n'est pas possible pour un vampire de repousser son âme-sœur, et Edward l'a attendu vraiment longtemps, tu sais. »

Ce qui aurait dû, peut-être, tranquilliser un peu Bella ne l'a fit que fondre en larmes, et elle s'accrocha désespérément au cardigan blanc d'Alice. « Mais c'était moi. Je suis sa chanteuse. Vous l'avez dit. » Dit-elle, les accusa-t-elle.

Esmée sourit tristement et secoua la tête. « La chanteuse d'un vampire n'est pas son âme-sœur, c'est plus – elle se mordit la lèvre et envoya un regard à Alice, qui acquiesça, « c'est plus une sorte de poison pour les vampires. Le sang qui fait basculer le vampire dans une sorte de transe. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture d'Alice et celle-ci ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer Bella. « Mais c'est un garçon. » Murmura encore l'humaine, ses yeux brillants priant silencieusement les deux vampires de nier finalement toute histoire d'âme-sœur. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bella. » Répéta encore Esmée.

Alice fit le tour de la voiture et démarra, lançant un regard à sa mère avant de sortir du garage et de s'élancer vers la route.

Et Esmée resta là un moment, l'impression d'avoir brisé les rêves d'amour de Bella pesant lourdement sur son cœur.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

**NDA:_ Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie bien fort pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux et je suis bien contente que vous aimiez autant cette fic. Merci également de ne pas me tenir rigueur du fait que les chapitres sont courts, ça me permet d'écrire plus rapidement, comme vous l'aurez sûrement constatés. Pour les bilingues anglais je tenais à vous faire découvrir une fic superbe et adorable, qui s'appelle 'INTO THE TWILIGHT', elle se trouve dans les crossovers et est un Charlie/Harry. Je sais que ça peut en surprendre plus d'un, surtout si vous vous imaginez Charlie comme il est représenté dans le film Twilight, mais personnellement, après m'être figuré que Charlie était la réincarnation de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, je m'y suis fait trés rapidement. C'est adorable, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'adore Bella. Il y a Draco aussi, et les ainés Weasley qui sont mes préférés. Alors franchement, n'hésitez pas à aller vous essayer à ce pairing surprenant, je suis sûr que plus de l'un d'entre vous va être conquis._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt._**

**_Biz et merci encore pour vos messages._**

**_Blibl'_**

**_

* * *

_**

******SES HEROS**

**_Chapitre 4/_  
**

Quand il se réveilla, Harry eut l'impression que tout ce dont il avait le souvenir, les tortures, la fin de la guerre, Draco, Severus, le voyage jusqu'à Forks, n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, et qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux soit sur les murs suintants des cachots sordides du Manoir d'Albanie, où il était retenu depuis quelque chose comme l'éternité, soit sur les murs immaculés de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où il espérait ne pas voir le visage de qui que ce soit d'autre que ceux de Severus et Draco, en vie, serein.

Pas fou.

En réalité, il essaya de se convaincre que son voyage à Forks n'avait jamais eu lieu, parce que si c'était vraiment le cas alors on lui avait enlevé Draco et Severus et il était seul, à présent, peut-être même déjà dans les cellules du ministère, attendant d'être jugé pour avoir fait échapper deux Mangemorts, ou pire encore, pour avoir visiblement mal tourné et menacé de devenir le nouveau Lord Noir.

Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, le Harry qui n'était encore qu'un enfant parce que quand on a 20 ans, on est encore un enfant, c'était pleurer et se recroqueviller et appeler sa mère, ou son père, ou Sirius, ou Rémus et leur demander de le sauver, et de sauver Draco, et Severus.

Et ce fut terrible de sentir une main douce passée dans ses cheveux à ce moment-là, parce qu'Harry crut véritablement que c'était sa mère qui était là, et qu'elle était en vie, ou bien qu'il était mort.

« Non Harry, je ne suis pas ta mère. » Murmura une voix d'homme au creux de son oreille alors qu'une vague de calme l'envahissait.

Des larmes tentèrent de passer ses paupières mais il cligna plusieurs fois, permettant à la lumière tamisée de la pièce d'éclairer par saccade le visage du jeune vampire blond.

« Où sont Severus et Draco, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de fatigue et de désespoir.

« Ils sont en bas avec Esmée et les autres. » Répondit une voix derrière le blond, et Carlisle approcha et se fit voir d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? » L'interrogea encore le brun, vraiment terrifié.

Carlisle s'assit à la place de Jasper qui s'était levé et posa une main glacée sur celle enroulée autour des draps d'Harry.

« Rien, Harry. Vraiment rien. Tu ne dois pas être effrayé par moi, je connaissais Severus et c'était un ami, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Le petit brun le regarda longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité, ou plutôt pour tenter de faire fie des traits si semblables à Lucius, de cette paleur, de ces cheveux d'or blanc, de ces yeux clairs.

« Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rester ici ? » Souffla Harry les yeux un peu écarquillés par la crainte de se voir dire non, d'être renvoyé ailleurs. Il voulait rester là, auprès de cet ami vampire de Severus, parce qu'il avait l'air fort et doux et concerné, comme un père peut-être pourrait l'être.

Il y eut un temps cependant avant que Carlisle ne réponde et le ventre d'Harry se tordit d'angoisse. Il humecta ses lèvres et cligna encore des yeux. « Je vous en prie, gardez au moins Severus et Draco. Je vous en prie. Je peux trouver un autre endroit mais il faut qu'ils soient en sécurité et cachés. Je vous en prie. »

Le vampire eut un sourire doux et serra légèrement sa main sur la sienne. « Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas le problème. Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous sommes ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix toujours aussi calme et posée.

Harry acquiesça. « Des vampires, mais vous mangez du sang d'animaux. »

« Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c'est risqué que vous habitiez avec nous ? »

Le petit brun secoua brusquement la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes des sorciers, je sais me défendre contre les créatures magiques et Draco et Severus seront défendus par leur magie. Je vous en prie. S'il vous plaît. »

Encore il y eut un silence, mais Harry cette fois laissa l'homme réfléchir, priant silencieusement qu'il accepte, parce que caché ici, dans ce trou perdu sous la pluie, un clan de vampire pour assurer leur protection, la sécurité des enfants étaient assurée.

« D'accord. Mais d'abord, peux-tu me dire où est Severus ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

« Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de se lever, et de courir hors de la pièce. Mais Jasper l'attrapa par la taille et le cala contre lui, et une nouvelle vague de calme l'envahit, le laissant mou et apathique. Le vampire le déposa sur le lit et lui caressa la joue. « Nous ne parlons pas de ce petit Severus, mais de son papa, l'homme qui t'a vraisemblablement envoyé ici. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Oh, bien sûr. Et les larmes qu'Harry avait retenu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé se mirent finalement à glisser sur ses joues.

Il secoua la tête. « Je…Severus Snape n'a pas d'enfant. Il… » Mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire, parce que c'était si récent que cela faisait encore mal et les sanglots obstruaient douloureusement sa gorge.

« Ils étaient trop faible. » Parvint-il finalement à articuler. « Et il n'y avait plus rien, ils ne bougeaient plus et ils avaient tout le temps peur et mal. » Cria-t-il presque, les larmes brouillant totalement sa vue. Il sentit à peine les bras de Jasper l'entourer et laissa rouler sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Et ils voulaient les mettre en prison parce qu'ils avaient la marque. Mais ils m'ont sauvés, ils m'ont sauvés et ils ont été torturés à cause de moi et ils voulaient les mettre en prison, et ils m'écoutaient pas. Alors j'ai fait ce sort et … » Il s'étrangla et toussa un peu. « Et maintenant ils sont là, ils sont tout petits et ils vont bien et ils n'ont plus de souvenir. Il n'y a pas de Severus Snape, c'est Severus. C'est mon fils. »

« Mon dieu. » Fut tout ce que put répondre Carlisle, les yeux agrandis par le choc. Et sûrement aurait-il pleurer s'il avait pu. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous rester, je vous en prie. » Lui parvint la voix basse et suppliante d'Harry.

Le vampire ferma les yeux une seconde puis acquiesça vivement, saisissant les mains tremblantes d'Harry entre les siennes. « Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, je te le promets. Je te le promets. »

Harry hocha la tête, balbutiant des remerciements étouffés par ses larmes. Jasper ressera ses bras autour de lui en fixant Carlisle, et il sut qu'en deux cents années de vie, son père n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peine et de tristesse.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _

**SES HEROS**

_Chapitre 5_

« Laisses-moi entrer s'il te plaît, Carlisle. » Pria Edward alors que Carlisle venait de passer la porte de la chambre du petit intrus. Le vampire observa son fils un moment, pesant le pour et le contre avant d'hocher la tête. Mais alors qu'Edward allait se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce, Carlisle posa calmement sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire quoique ce soit pour le moment. Il est trop fragile, trop perturbé. Tu peux rester avec lui, mais Jasper doit rester aussi. Il le calme et l'enfant lui fait confiance. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Edward le fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête. « Je ne lui veux pas de mal. » Répondit-il sur un ton douloureux, comme si Carlisle venait de l'accuser de vouloir du mal à son âme-sœur. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

« Je n'insinue en aucun cas que tu pourrais lui faire du mal, Edward. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. Ne le brusque pas. Sois simplement là pour lui, sans rien attendre en retour. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu veux le prendre dans tes bras et le rassurer, mais on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé exactement, et les contacts physiques semblent l'effrayer, alors fais attention. Je reviens dans un moment avec les petits. »

Edward acquiesça encore et cette fois, passa devant son père pour entrer dans la chambre.

Jasper était assis sur le sofa improvisé en lit et tenait la petite main du brun dans la sienne et l'enfant – parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'un enfant en cet instant – le regardait avec inquiétude mais calme, comme s'il acceptait de se laisser un peu apprivoisé. Ses yeux verts forêts se tournèrent cependant immédiatement sur Edward dés qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce sombre, et il sembla se recroqueviller sur place.

« Hey, je m'appelle Edward. » Souffla le vampire aux cheveux cuivre en s'installant au pied du lit, laissant une place conséquente entre Harry et lui.

« C'est Edward. » Répéta Jasper. « Mon frère. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de personne ici, Harry. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets. »

Le garçon l'observa un moment, encore un peu incertain, avant de finalement hocher la tête et de fermer les yeux.

Le silence dans la pièce n'était troublé que par les murmures surréels et quasi-inaudibles que s'échangeaient les deux vampires.

La porte se rouvrit quelques instants plus tard et Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce avec les deux enfants. Instantanément, Harry se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts et sembla près à éclater en sanglot de nouveau. Maladroitement, Severus avait pris la main de Draco et l'entraînait derrière lui pour s'avancer jusqu'à Harry, et c'était absolument déchirant de voir avec quelle hâte les deux petits se précipitaient vers leur gardien – leur père.

Harry les accueillit dans ses bras avec ses maigres forces et les serra étroitement contre lui, comme si réellement jusqu'à cet instant il était persuadé qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Un frisson de rage et de tristesse secoua Edward et il détourna les yeux, incapable d'observer sans rien faire la détresse de son petit compagnon. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir arracher la tête de ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état, leur crever les yeux, et les démembrer lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs cris aient arrachés leurs cordes vocales et qu'ils ne soient plus que des tas informes et ensanglantés à terre. Il voulait. Il voulait…

« Edward. » Claqua un murmure sec tout près de lui. Il tourna son regard flamboyant sur Jasper et inspira profondément un air dont il n'avait pas besoin, tentant de retrouver son calme, de ne pas lever son poing et l'abattre sur un mur parce que ce serait perdre toutes ses chances avec Harry. Les anéantir. L'effrayer.

Et plus que tout, il voulait qu'Harry soit heureux désormais, et ne craigne plus rien.

Il voulait voir son compagnon sourire, et s'autoriser à faire confiance et à aimer de nouveau. A l'aimer lui.

« Harry. » Le garçon releva son regard vert brillant sur Carlisle, ne desserrant pas sa prise sur les enfants. « Oui monsieur ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Carlisle secoua la tête et sourit. « Appelles-moi Carlisle, mon ange. » Le visage doux de Carlisle, malgré sa ressemblance quasi-insoutenable avec Lucius rassura Harry et il hocha la tête.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimerais faire à présent. »

La lueur de crainte qui avait finalement semblé disparaître du regard d'Harry réapparut immédiatement et sa respiration se précipita.

« Harry ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu restes ici. Vous restez ici. Je veux juste savoir si tu aimerais aller à l'école, ou si tu préfères rester ici, avec Draco et Severus. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper fréquentent le lycée de Forks, et j'ai pensé que comme tu étais encore assez jeune, tu pourrais les y accompagner. »

Le petit brun sembla réfléchir un moment et fronça les sourcils. « Je…J'ai vingt ans, mons…Carlisle, et je n'ai jamais étudié ce que les moldus – er, les personnes sans pouvoirs – ont appris. Je ne serais pas capable de suivre les cours. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de… » Il haussa vaguement les épaules et pinça les lèvres. Jasper et Edward échangèrent un regard avec Carlisle et celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Nous y réfléchirons plus tard dans ce cas, le temps que tu te remettes. Je voulais pouvoir prévenir l'école et faire faire les papiers nécessaires au cas où tu aurais voulu rejoindre l'école. »

Harry avait l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre les paroles de Carlisle, la fatigue pesant sur ses paupières mais il acquiesça encore.

« Il faut quand même leur faire faire des papiers, Carlisle. » Intervint Edward. Le patriarche de la famille hocha la tête.

« Evidemment. Le fait que le chef Swan t'ait vu va nous obliger à agir vite. Nous allons vous faire faire à tous les trois des papiers d'identité. »

« D'accord. » Murmura le garçon.

« Il faut cependant que je saches ce que tu lui as dit, pour qu'on ne se contredise pas. »

Le garçon humecta ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher à se souvenir. Les trois vampires présents pouvaient sentir presque physiquement sa fatigue.

« Il sait que je m'appelles Harry et que Severus et Draco sont mes enfants. Et je lui ais dit aussi que j'étais votre cousin éloigné. »

« Très bien. » Carlisle sourit, son regard bleu envoûtant de chaleur et de réconfort. « Est-ce que tu voudrais changer de nom ou garder le tien ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, surprit d'une telle question.

« Je…Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules et frissonna. « Je crois que je préfèrerais changer de nom mais je ne sais pas… »

« Le chef Swan a sûrement déjà compris que tu es anglais, étant donné ton accent, alors il nous faut trouver un nom anglais. J'aimerais que tu puisses porter le nôtre, si tu en avais l'envie mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu n'ais pas le même nom que nous, pour des raisons pratiques. » Il leva vaguement le regard sur Edward avant de le reporter sur Harry, le jeune homme n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué et n'étant pas réellement attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave, tant que…Tant que je peux rester ici. »

« Bien sûr, l'âge légal dans l'état de Washington étant de 18 ans, il n'y aura aucun problème avec Draco et Severus. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'un tuteur et tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras ici. »

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche quand la jeune fille qui ressemblait à un lutin fit irruption dans la pièce et s'avança doucement jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Celui-ci la regarda s'installer au bord du lit.

« Je sais quel nom te donner ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée. « Que penses-tu de Harry Aylin. C'est un nom de famille anglais plutôt commun, mais très vieux. Il est dérivé du nom 'Aetheling' du vieil anglais du septième siècle que portait un prince de sang royal. Il… »

« Alice, je pense qu'il a compris. » La jeune femme – la vampire – tourna ses yeux ambres sur Carlisle et lui offrit un sourire lumineux. « Oh d'accord. » Dit-elle. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Mais c'est très joli, Harry Aylin, Severus Aylin et Draco Aylin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Les yeux perdus sur le visage radieux de la jeune femme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et d'acquiescer.

« Harry Aylin, je crois que c'est bien. » Répondit-il finalement. Il baissa les yeux sur les deux enfants, finalement endormis contre lui et sourit.

TBC…


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette longue attente. Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai rien publié depuis presque deux mois, et je pense que ça va continuer ainsi. J'ai des problèmes de santé qui influe sur mes études et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me consacrer à autres choses.

Mais croyez-moi, vous aurez la suite et fin de toutes mes fics - Anima Veela, Un secret, Ses héros, etc. - soyez juste patient.

Gros bisous

Blibl'


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

**NdA :** _Bonjour à tous. Finalement, finalement me revoilà, en pleine forme avec mes rattrapages terminés aujourd'hui et pour ceux que ça intéresse ils se sont en moyenne très bien passé. Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais que vous me donniez des idées pour la suite, parce que je suis un peu à blanc en fait. j'avais l'idée de ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais ensuite, je ne sais pas du tout. Alors Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Bises. Blibl'_

_

* * *

_**SES HEROS**

_Chapitre **6**_**  
**

Ce fut Esmée sans doute, qui gagna le plus rapidement le cœur et la confiance d'Harry. Parce que c'était la première à lui avoir tendu la main et qu'elle était toujours présente alors que les autres étaient au lycée ou Carlisle au travail. C'était elle aussi, qui était si infiniment douce que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter, d'avoir envie de pleurer en imaginant ce que sa vie aurait été si sa mère avait été là, parce que sans doute aurait-elle été aussi gentille et attentive qu'Esmé.

La femme avait été un peu effrayée au début, de faire du mal à Draco et Severus en les serrant trop fort, peut-être, ou en perdant le contrôle alors que l'un deux aurait fait une chute et se serait blessé légèrement comme tous les enfants de leur âge. Mais Harry, toujours fragile, toujours un peu tremblant avait un jour posé une main trop maigre sur son bras et l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur faire du mal, que la magie des enfants les protégeaient contre les créatures magiques.

Alors à présent, depuis presque un mois maintenant que Harry, Severus et Draco étaient à Forks, la vie avait pris une certaine routine et le jeune père semblait tous les jours un peu plus ouvert et confiant, moins effrayé de voir ces méchants d'un autre monde apparaître et voler ses enfants et l'emprisonner. Les journées se ressemblaient et c'était cela vraiment qui rendait les choses si faciles, comme une boucle rassurante que l'on sait presque éternelle – du moins Harry essayait-il de se convaincre de l'éternité de cette routine, car il ne voulait pas que cela change, jamais.

Le matin, c'était Draco – qui était installé dans la chambre d'Harry avec Severus – qui se réveillait le premier. Au début, et après que Harry ait paniqué le premier jour quand il n'avait plus trouver Draco dans son lit le matin, le petit garçon venait le réveiller vers sept heure, ou six heure parfois, quand il s'était endormi trop tôt la veille. A présent qu'Harry avait plus confiance et surtout la certitude que tous les Cullen protégeraient de leur vie les deux enfants, il avait accepté de laisser Esmée s'occuper de Draco pour le laisser dormir. C'était ensuite au tour de Severus d'ouvrir ses yeux, et l'enfant restait souvent jouer un moment avec la montagne de nounours qu'Alice et Rosalie lui avait acheté – et à Draco aussi – à leur parler et à jouer avec eux, se rendormant de temps en temps. Vers huit heures ou neuf heures, l'enfant se levait ensuite, attiré par l'odeur du petit déjeuner et cette fois, réveillait Harry. Le garçon l'accompagnait alors ou si trop fatigué le laissait au soin d'Esmé, de Rosalie ou d'Alice qui était toujours là en une seconde à peine.

Quand Harry se levait finalement, tout le monde était déjà parti. Sauf Esmée. Et Harry pouvait se reposer et ne plus avoir peur. Il jouait avec les enfants le matin, puis mangeait, regardait la télé pendant que Severus et Draco faisaient la sieste ou discutait avec Esmée, puis gouttait avec les petits et finalement jouaient encore. Puis les autres revenaient et alors que les deux petits sorciers semblaient toujours ravis de voir les enfants Cullen, Severus particulièrement proche de Jasper et d'Edward tandis que Draco, perché sur les épaules d'Emmet avait les femmes de la maison enroulé autour de ses petits doigts, Harry était tendu, inquiet et attendait que quelque chose se passe et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

C'était le moment de la journée, le moment de sa routine, auquel il avait le plus de mal à s'habituer mais alors il y avait Edward.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien le garçon. Oh, il n'était assez stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, qui pendait sous son nez, mais il n'avait pas la force de paniquer pour ça parce qu'il savait que Carlisle, cet homme qui ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy et qui le terrifiait – mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter, s'en voulant de toujours rester à plusieurs pas de lui et d'empêcher souvent les enfants de s'en approcher – ne permettrait pas que quelque chose de dangereux arrive à Harry, Severus ou Draco.

Alors Harry regardait simplement Edward se rapprocher de lui et lui parler et le petit brun était souvent fasciné par la retenue pleine de simplicité et de dévouement dont faisait preuve le vampire avec lui. Parce qu'il avait en effet une manière charmante, galante, de rester comme toujours en retrait, un peu. A peine. Juste pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas tout d'un coup agressé et fui. Mais Harry en était agacé parfois et aurait apprécié savoir la vérité parce qu'une part de lui redoutait la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce fut à la fin de ce premier mois, finalement, que quelque chose fracassa cette routine et manqua de faire plier bagage au survivant.

Harry avait entendu parler de Bella Swan par Esmée. La femme lui avait expliqué que Bella était la petite amie d'Edward et qu'elle savait pour leur nature et quand Harry s'était étonné de ne jamais l'avoir vu là, Esmée lui avait expliqué qu'Edward n'avait pas souhaité continuer leur histoire. Le brun avait été persuadé qu'il n'y était pas pour rien mais n'avait pas relevé.

Et c'était un jour comme un autre que tout avait failli basculer.

« Severus, tu veux du jus de pomme. » Le petit garçon à peine réveillé de sa sieste acquiesça avec fatigue. « Merci » Murmura-t-il ensuite en prenant le gobelet d'une main. Esmée l'observa boire un instant, attendant que le verre glisse de la petite main mais Severus tint bon et reposa ensuite maladroitement le verre.

« Kepe ! » Draco, assis sur sa chaise longue à côté de Severus agita sa cuillère en plastique. « Non Draco, tu as déjà eu des crêpes hier, Esmée ne va pas te faire des crêpes tous les jours. Mange ta compote. »

Le petit garçon fit la moue en lançant un regard larmoyant à son père mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Bon, ben si tu veux pas goûter, moi je la mange, ta compote. » Dit-il en avançant sa main. Draco eut un hoquet d'enfant indigné et repoussa la main avant de plonger avec force sa cuillère dans la compote, en envoyant un peu partout sur la table.

« Daco, Pot' » Gronda-t-il en fixant son père. « Oui c'est ta compote alors mange-la. »

Esmée allait s'extasier devant Draco – encore – au moment où la sonnette retentit dans l'immense maison. Instantanément, Harry se tendit, et Severus lâcha l'ourson au chocolat en sursaut. La femme vampire se leva cependant rapidement et embrassa Harry sur le front. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, vous ne risquez rien ici. Tout va bien. »

Elle sortit ensuite de la grande pièce et ouvrit la porte. Et à travers la baie vitrée à carreau opaque séparant le couloir du salon, Harry aperçut Esmée faire un pas en arrière et un hoquet de peur s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je suis venu parler de Bella » gronda une voix assez grave.

Severus intrigué, reposa son jus de fruit et se leva de table, passant rapidement à côté d'Harry.

« Severus ! » Cria presque Harry en le voyant passer à côté de lui. Il sortit Draco de sa chaise en un instant et courut à la porte.

Mais Merlin, il était juste déjà trop tard. Oh, pas qu'Esmée sembla craindre quoique ce soit, mais la façon dont le jeune garçon à la peau mâte s'était brusquement laisser tomber à genoux devant Severus et touchait sa joue fit presque hurler Harry. Se précipitant vers eux, Harry passa devant Esmée et fit voler le garçon d'un geste de la main.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix enragée, désespérée. La vampire s'approcha rapidement de lui et voulut prendre Draco mais Harry s'écarta, tirant Severus contre lui par le derrière de son pull marin, alors que l'enfant semblait ne pas pouvoir quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui se relevait difficilement.

« Harry, calmes-toi. » Mais le brun ne laissa pas Esmée continuer et plus elle avançait plus il reculait, ses yeux dérivant en permanence sur l'inconnu qui s'était relevé et s'approchait à nouveau d'eux, les yeux rivés sur Severus.

« Vous êtes sensés nous protéger ! » S'exclama Harry, sa voix rauque emplie d'angoisse. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il recula encore, Draco se mettant à pleurer dans ses bras. « Esmée ! Tu dois nous protéger, arrêtes-le ! »

La femme se tourna vers le garçon qui était presque à sa hauteur et leva sa main. « Jacob, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais c'est… » Bredouilla le dénommé Jacob en reposant son regard sur Severus. Harry gémit de crainte et fit rapidement passer Severus derrière lui.

« Je t'interdis de le regarder comme ça. » Menaça fébrilement Harry. Et le garçon grogna.

« Harry, Jacob ne regarde pas Severus d'une mauvaise manière. S'il te plaît, Severus ne risque rien avec Jacob. »

Mais Harry ne voulait rien savoir et faisant un large détour pour ne pas s'approcher d'eux, il rentra dans la maison et entraîna Draco et Severus dans la chambre.

« Papa, il est pas méchant, s'il te plaît. » Tenta Severus en saisissant sa manche alors qu'Harry essayait de récupérer toutes leurs affaires – celles d'avant – et les mettaient dans un sac.

« Harry je t'en pries, tu ne peux pas partir, laisses-moi t'expliquer. » Pria encore Esmée qui venait d'entrer et semblait désespérée de voir Harry partir. « Harry, s'il te plaît. »

« Non ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher Severus. Personne ! Pas un inconnu. Vous l'avez laissé ! » D'un mouvement, Harry ferma le sac. « Vous l'avez laissé ! » Répéta-t-il dans un sanglot. Il lança ensuite le sac sur son dos, attrapa Draco et prit la main de Severus, le petit garçon semblant ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, le froncement de ses sourcils montrant qu'il était très inquiet pour son papa. Ils redescendirent les escaliers, la femme tentant de les convaincre de rester mais rien n'y fit et Harry sortit de nouveau, tombant nez à nez, encore, avec Jacob.

« Ne t'approches pas. » Siffla le brun en tentant de protéger ses enfants comme il pouvait.

Le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière et leva les mains. Et Harry eut vaguement conscience que Esmée parlait à quelqu'un derrière lui, sûrement au téléphone.

« Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'ai seize ans bon Dieu ! Mais je… » Il ferma les yeux et souffla et voulut se rapprocher mais Harry recula encore.

« Vous savez ce que sont les Cullen n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry acquiesça avec réluctance. « Bien, moi je viens de la tribu, j'habite dans la réserve, vous voyez ? Et en fait, on dit que les Quileutes, notre peuple, descend des loups. Et…Et bien en fait, c'est vrai et donc heu…Il y a près d'un siècle quand les Cullens sont arrivés ici, nos ancêtres ont fait un pacte avec eux pour qu'ils mangent pas d'humains, enfin bref. Le cas contraire, les…Comment dire ? Les héritiers de la tribu, les enfants, auraient la faculté de se transformer en loup, en meute et de chasser les Cullen ou bien les autres vampires parce que seul les Cullen sont acceptés ici. Et donc je peux me transformer en Loup en fait. »

L'explication avait été laborieuse et Harry avait du mal à comprendre si ça faisait de Jacob un loup-garou ou un animagus ou quelque chose comme ça, mais rien n'expliquait là-dedans la raison pour laquelle ce garçon avait touché Severus.

« Ça n'explique rien. » Siffla-t-il.

Jacob acquiesça et se tritura les mains. « Ben en fait si. Heu, vous voyez les loups, enfin nous, nous ne sommes plus vraiment humain et nous avons la capacité, comme les vampires d'ailleurs, de trouver notre vrai âme sœur. On appelle ça l'imprégnation. Mais ça dépend l'âge des personnes, quand on trouve nos âmes-sœur. Tu vois les loups peuvent s'imprégner d'enfant – Oh seigneur ça ne sonne pas du tout comme je le voudrais. Et ce sont des enfants donc tout ce que nous ressentons pour eux n'est que de l'affection fraternelle, vous voyez, comme s'ils étaient nos petits frères et nos petites sœurs. Ce n'est que quand ils sont grands, en âge, que la relation âme-sœur peut vraiment commencer et… »

« Non. » L'interrompit Harry. Le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés et secouait la tête. « Ne le dis pas. »

« Harry. » Le brun sursauta et lança un regard alarmé à côté, apercevant Carlisle à quelques pas de lui à peine. « Vous aviez dit qu'on serait en sécurité. » Pleura presqu'Harry. Parce que ce n'était pas possible que ce loup ait 'imprégné' Severus ou se soit imprégné de lui. Ou peu importe. Ça semblait tellement répugnant et malsain et il avait l'impression que tout allait recommencer et il n'avait pas le droit parce que c'était un enfant.

Oh il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer maintenant.

« Respires Harry, écoutes. Jacob ne fera jamais rien à Severus. C'est son âme-sœur, et il est de fait la personne qui prendra le plus soin de Severus sur cette planète, il ne lui fera jamais de mal, restera en retrait s'il le faut, fera tout pour rendre heureux Severus. Il _ne peut pas _lui faire du mal. Harry, s'il te plaît. »

Le brun respirait toujours difficilement et des sanglots terrifiés s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres et il tenait toujours désespérément ses enfants mais…Mais Carlisle était Carlisle et même si Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Lucius Malfoy à sa place il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de faire confiance à ce vampire calme et sage. Alors doucement, en sanglotant, en hyperventilant et en ayant l'impression qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie et qu'ils allaient tous mourir – parce qu'il paniquait maintenant – il lâcha le vêtement de Severus.

Mais l'enfant au lieu d'aller vers le Loup se contenta de prendre la main libre de son père et de la tapoter gentiment.

« Tout va bien papa. On ne risque rien ici. »

Et même si Harry n'avait jamais vraiment la certitude que c'était vrai, les yeux noirs de son fils, le regard doux de Carlisle, celui triste d'Esmée et celui inquiet de Jacob le firent acquiescer à son fils. Et il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_PS: Oui, je sais, Harry est un Marschmallow, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Mais je l'adore comme ça alors voilà._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	8. chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Bliblou

**Titre :** SES HEROS - Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et Meyers. Je ne casse aucun sucre sur mes fraises.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira même si il s'est fait _ TRÈS _longuement attendre._

**SES HEROS**

Harry n'allait pas bien. Il avait cessé de manger, cessé de dormir et perdre de vue ses petits princes – ses anges, ses fils, ses frères - - les enfants qu'ils devaient protéger à tout prix parce qu'ils avaient eu si mal à cause de lui – le faisait souvent perdre ses moyens et lui provoquait des crises de panique.

L'arrivée de Jacob avait sans doute été le déclencheur de tout cela. Pourtant le jeune homme faisait attention à Harry. Il évitait de rester en présence de Severus quand le brun n'était pas présent dans la pièce, il tentait de parler avec Harry aussi souvent que possible, doucement, poliment, patiemment, mais Harry tournait simplement ses yeux vers lui quand il lui adressait la parole et le regardait d'un air terrifié, appréhensif, et toujours quelque part au bord des larmes.

Jacob savait qu'Esmée, Carlisle et leurs 'enfants' ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils s'étaient attachés au jeune homme et aux plus petits en quelques jours, et le voir incapable de se remettre, parfois même simplement de sourir, ou de parler, les peinaient plus que tous ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître dans leur longue vie.

Edward était le plus à plaindre sans doute. Jacob avait très vite compris que la disparition de Bella dans la maison Cullen venait du fait que comme Jacob, Edward s'était 'imprégné' – du moins de façon vampirique – du jeune sorcier. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Harry n'acceptait d'être touché que par Esmée, Jasper et Rosalie, et il tolérait à peine Carslisle lorsqu'il avait besoin de soin.

« Calmes-toi. » Murmura Jacob alors qu'Edward tournait en rond dans le salon ivoire. Le vampire grogna et lui envoya un regard glacial.

« Si tu vas le voir dans cet état là quand il sera réveillé, Edward, il aura peur de toi, tu dois te calmer. » Dit-il. Et Jacob avait raison sans doute.

Harry s'était évanoui. Il n'avait pas dormi, pas manger, et finalement jouer, même assis, avec Draco et Severus dans le jardin avait demandé trop d'efforts et devant les enfants il avait perdu connaissance, provoquant une terrible crise de larmes de la part du petit Severus.

Jacob ressera ses bras autour de l'enfant endormi et inspira profondément alors qu'Edward ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer.

Rosalie lui mit alors Draco dans les bras.

« Tiens, fais attention à lui, rassures-le, et arrêtes, pour l'amour du ciel, de t'énerver pour rien. » Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, sévère, et Edward entoura instinctivement le corps du petit garçon de deux ans qui leva ses grands yeux gris sur lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ensuite, l'enfant posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Edward souffla profondément, passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Jacob, allongeant l'enfant sur son torse.

« Et ben tu vois, quand tu veux. » Souffla Jacob, soulagé, à côté de lui.

-O-

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Et une nouvelle fois, il paniqua en ne voyant pas les enfants.

Mais non – non. Il devait arrêter, il - devait – arrêter. Il tourna son regard sur Jasper, allongé à côté de lui et qui le tenait tout contre lui et déglutit, fermant les yeux et respirant doucement. Draco et Severus étaient en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient rien leur arriver. Jacob – et il appréciait Jacob, même si l'idée qu'il était déjà destiné à Severus alors que Severus était un si petit enfant et … - non – il appréciait Jacob et et lui et Edward ne laisserait rien arriver aux petits.

Parce que Edward – oh bien sûr qu'il le savait, il avait de la magie en lui, il pouvait le sentir – Edward était son âme sœur et il avait mal pour lui, il avait peur pour lui, il voulait pleurer pour lui et lui demander d'aller mieux et de se battre et il voulait l'aimer.

Mais Harry avait tellement peur, tout le temps. Il avait tellement peur que tout disparaisse et que tout le monde meurt.

« Harry. » Souffla simplement Jasper dans ses cheveux. Harry se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Jasper qui le serrait déjà fort contre lui et enfonça son visage contre le col roulé du vampire.

« Pardon. » Il murmura. Et c'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait suffisamment lucide pour réaliser que paniquer, encore, et encore et être terrifié et vouloir pleurer, toujours, devait cesser, ne mènerait à rien et lui faisait encore plus de mal.

Mais c'était si dur de le faire. Il avait vraiment tellement tellement peur.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ces choses prennent du temps mais un jour, je te promets que tu iras mieux. Mais il faut que tu manges plus et que tu dormes Harry, tu dois dormir plus. C'est pour ça que tu as si peur, que tu es si nerveux. Tu es trop fatigué et ton esprit n'arrive plus à discerner tes angoisses et il amplifie tout. Au fond de toi tu sais que tu es en sécurité, mais tu es tellement fatigué que tes nerfs lâchent et plus rien de ce que tu sais n'a d'importance. Harry, tu dois faire un effort pour aller mieux. Je sais que tu le veux, tu dois faire un effort. »

Harry resta silencieux contre Jasper et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il devait faire un effort, mais il était si fatigué. Et lorsqu'il paniquait, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien. Il ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il paniquait. Il était bien un instant, il souriait presque, et puis une odeur, un bruit, un mot lui rappelait là-bas et il les voyait là devant lui prêt à prendre ses enfants et il ne pouvait pas…

Et de nouveau, comme ça, il se sentit paniquer parce que Draco et Severus n'étaient pas avec lui et…

« Je sais pas comment faire. » Gémit-il en tentant vainement de retenir un sanglot. « J'y arrive pas. C'est – il y a quelque chose en moi qui – j'arrive pas à – à être – apaisé. Je sais que vous êtes là et vous nous protégez et qu'on est en sécurité mais je suis si fatigué et il y a quelque chose en moi qui me fatigue encore plus et j'ai peur de m'endormir , tout le temps et de me réveiller et que vous disparaissiez et il manque quelque chose – » Dit-il, et sa voix était rauque, sèche, et pleine de colère, d'incompréhension. Il frappa faiblement sa poitrine et inspira en tremblant.

« C'est vide. J'ai que la peur et la tristesse et la fatigue et sinon c'est vide. » Continua-t-il, ses yeux se perdant, se remplissant de larmes. Et Jasper pouvait le sentir aussi, presque.

Presque. Il pouvait presque le sentir. Ce vide. Sauf que lui n'était pas vide alors il ne pouvait pas le comprendre et –

« Oh – Oh Harry. » Dit-il rapidement en se redressant, emportant sans efforts le sorcier avec lui. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui et mit les mains autour de son visage.

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais si, il grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte - Harry, est-ce que tu sais si les sorciers ont des âmes sœurs ? » Murmura-t-il, et il savait que c'était inutile de chuchoter parce qu'Edward était juste à l'étage en dessus et les écoutait.

Harry le dévisagea alors longuement et Jasper pouvait sentir en lui une sorte de brusque compréhension se répandre en lui, amenuisant sa peine et sa peur – qu'il ressentait en permanence et Dieu, qu'est-ce que cela devait être fatiguant?

« Edward. » Souffla Harry encore moins fort. Et Jasper écarquilla brusquement les yeux. « Tu sais ? » Dit-il.

Et Harry acquiesça. « Le vide, mes – mes nerfs – ma peur, c'est pas seulement les petits, c'est parce que ma magie saît qu'Edward est là mais elle ne peut pas l'avoir – je –» Il ferma les yeux et se concentra et – et oui, évidemment, sa magie était là et elle tourbillonait dans tous les sens et elle se collait presque à la porte et elle tirait sur lui et c'était si fatiguant mais elle voulait rejoindre son autre moitié et –

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et crispa les poings, les amenant sur le torse de Jasper et baissant la tête.

« C'est Edward. » Dit-il encore. Et Jasper acquiesça doucement et entendit Edward monter les marches, hésitant – oh et pauvre Edward devenu si incertain, si hésitant, si perdu depuis que son petit compagnon lui était défendu. Il frappa doucement à la porte et Jasper lui murmura d'entrer, Harry restant prostré contre lui, les yeux ouverts, les larmes tombant sur le plaid du lit.

« Harry. » Souffla la voix d'Edward – toujours hésitante mais toujours un peu émerveillé aussi. Le petit brun releva la tête et s'éloigna de Jasper qui se releva et fit un pas en arrière.

Les yeux verts d'Harry tombèrent dans ceux d'Edward alors et il gémit tristement et tendit les mains vers lui. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, triste, proche d'un sanglot.

Edward acquiesça simplement et vint prendre la position de Jasper – et il était si calme à présent, comme si l'angoisse terrible qui l'habitait depuis qu'on lui avait interdit d'approcher vraiment Harry s'était dissipé. Il voulait juste tenir son petit être entre ses bras et le soulager de toutes ses peines.

Il n'eut pas à le faire cependant, parce que ce fut Harry qui vint se coller contre lui, son corps perdant en un instant toute la tension qui l'avait habité ces derniers mois. Et d'un seul coup, Edward put sentir la magie du sorcier se calmer, se recentrer et entrer en lui pour s'y blottir, tout comme Harry.

* * *

**_Vous n'y croyiez plus hein? Je suis sèrieusement sincèrement désolé pour ce long délais. J'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac et c'est de plus en plus dur de concilier toutes mes fics et le boulot. Mais ce nouveau chapitre est là, et je l'ai écrit en moins de 45 minutes, donc la motivation et l'inspiration sont bien là. J'essaierais promis, de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre dans le mois. _**

**_Biz et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Merci de ne pas perdre espoir, ^_^._**

**_Blibl'_**


End file.
